A Moment in the Woods
by The Emcee
Summary: After splitting into pairs, Ignis and Prompo go off on their own away from Noctis and Gladiolus. After weeks of practically zero intimacy, they take advantage of their alone time in the woods. Rated M for sexual content.


Title: A Moment in the Woods

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Ignis/Prompto

Rating: M for sexual content

Summary: After splitting into pairs, Ignis and Prompo go off on their own away from Noctis and Gladiolus. After weeks of practically zero intimacy, they take advantage of their alone time in the woods.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay guys, we need to have a talk. I understand that Noctis/Prompto and Gladiolus/Prompto are both hot, but Ignis/Prompto has so much potential! Their personalities would balance each other out so well and do not tell me that they wouldn't be a handsome and sexy pair. And I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell Prompto's a top. The kid's so scrawny that if he stood sideways and stuck out his tongue, he'd look like a dang zipper. Now that the rant is over, this is just porn without plot. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. R&R. Enjoy.

 **~…~**

 **A Moment in the Woods**

 **~…~**

Prompto would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted this to happen: Ignis pushing him up against a large tree and kissing him silly. He had wanted it, had craved it ever since the first full week of being on their own, just the four of them. Sharing a car with Noctis and Gladio didn't exactly allow for any kind of intimacy. And when they started sleeping in the tent…

Well, Prompto was surprised that he didn't have perpetual morning wood.

Ignis didn't seem as bothered by it as he was, though. At least, that was what he thought up until now. Prompto has been stoked when Ignis paired up with him and he had hoped something would happen. He didn't think it'd go beyond a hot and steamy make-out, but apparently it was.

Ignis' mouth was hot on his own; his kisses were needy and passionate yet sweet and heartfelt. Just feeling those perfect, sensual lips against his own made him moan wantonly and it didn't take long at all for Prompto to get hard. Those talented, warm hands ran up and down his arms, heating him up while also making him shiver deliciously. Damn, how long has it been since they've even been able to share a kiss? Not that Noctis and Gladio would freak out if they found out about them, but they hadn't really had the time to be together despite, well, being together.

Feeling a familiar tongue pressing against his lips gently, Prompto opened his mouth and let Ignis in. The battle for dominance was a short one; even on a good day, the blonde was no match for Ignis; there weren't many people who were in general, so what chance did he have? Those gloved hands traveled to his sides and Ignis' arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

Prompto gasped at feeling Ignis obvious erection rub against his own. He had no idea Ignis was having just as hard of a time with keeping his hands to himself as he was. The older man always seemed so composed and collected that it was often hard to read him, so this was a surprise. It was a good surprise though; it let Prompto know that Ignis was in the same boat his he. At least they both had damn good company.

Ignis broke away from their heated kisses and began placing them on Prompto's neck instead while his hands roamed down his lower back and grabbed his ass. Prompto's breath hitched when he felt his ass being squeezed. He automatically began grinding his erection against Ignis' and he grinned when he felt his lover shudder, visibly shudder. Ignis leaned his head on his shoulder and his pants tickled Prompto's neck, which was red and blotchy from his possessive kisses.

"Prompto…" Ignis growled softly. Prompto's heart skipped a beat; he loved hearing that slightly rough edge Ignis' voice sometimes took whenever they were in the middle of something heated.

"Ignis," Prompto replied. His usual nickname was rarely used in times like these. Ignis liked hearing his proper name come from his lips when they had sex or even when they just made out and Prompto liked the glint that shone in those beautiful green eyes when he said it. It made him feel owned, possessed, and damn, was that hot, especially coming from Ignis.

Of course, it was probably all in his head, but who cared?

"I…don't have any lubricant," Ignis told him.

Despite having told Ignis many times that spit worked just as well, the older man insisted on using lubricant so that Prompto wouldn't get needlessly hurt. However, given their circumstances and the fact that they were both hard as rocks, hadn't had so much as a peck on the cheek in weeks, and weren't going to last long anyway, Prompto figured that the lubricant could go and screw itself.

"Use spit then," Prompto said and leaned in to kiss Ignis, who leaned back and gave him a disapproving look.

"Prompto-" he began, but he was quickly cut off by the impatient blonde.

"Look, you're hard, I'm hard, we're in the middle of the woods and it might be a long time before we get to do this again, so just spit in your hand. It's not like it'd kill me," Prompto said.

"True, it wouldn't, but it would hurt," Ignis said slowly, still hesitant.

"It hurts even with lubricant. That's how it is. I get over it fast enough, don't I?" Prompto retorted. Ignis still looked uncertain, so Prompto leaned in again for a kiss and this time he was successful.

His lips brushed softly against Ignis' and he smiled when he felt it returned. They kissed sweetly for a few seconds and Prompto felt more than saw Ignis relax. Opening his eyes, blue met green and Prompto gave him a tender smile.

"I'll be fine, Ignis. A little pain only adds more to the pleasure that follows, and you never fail to pleasure me," he admitted, blushing at his own words. It wasn't often that he talked about sex in such a manner, but when he did, it made him feel warm and light inside because it was proof that Ignis was rubbing off on him in a good way.

"If you're sure…" Ignis said.

"I am, so…just…do it," Prompto said and kissed him again, reassuring Ignis. Ignis kissed him back and his hands moved from his rear to the front of his pants.

Prompto inhaled when he felt those hands unbutton them and pull the zipper down over his erection. Feeling them and his boxers being tugged down far enough to give Ignis access, Prompto was glad Ignis' hands were warm as the air felt cool to his heated flesh. A moment later, Ignis bare hands were on his flesh and being touched had never felt so good. The moan that escaped him was positively pornographic and Prompto's body arched off of the tree and into Ignis' body.

One hand wrapped around his hardened flesh, stroking it painfully slow while the other traveled to his puckered entrance. Prompto felt one slick finger enter him, gently prodding him and squirming about. During their few times together, the sensation had felt foreign and weird, but not it felt wonderful. A second finger was added and as Ignis began scissoring him Prompto swore that he had found Heaven on Earth. His body moved instinctually, rocking and rolling onto those amazing fingers. All the while, Ignis still kept his strokes slow on his erection and Prompto was a panting, sweaty mess in his arms.

It was when the third finger was added that he began to babble like an utter idiot.

"Ignis… Ignis, please," Prompto panted, his hair sticking to his forehead, face, and neck with sweat as he rode and arched into those fingers. "Please, please…just… _please!_ "

Suddenly, Ignis pulled away, both hands leaving Prompto's body. The blonde slumped against the tree, panting and whining at the loss of contact. He didn't even hear Ignis unzipping his own pants, but he felt him when he returned. Prompto looked up through his bangs into those familiar green eyes and then, they were kissing.

Ignis turned him around and, with one hand on Prompto's hip and the other on his cock, he entered Prompto slowly. A loud, provocative groan erupted from the blonde's throat and his body shuddered deliciously until Ignis was sheathed completely in his tight heat. Ignis stilled and pressed kisses to Prompto's neck and cheeks as he waited for the blonde to adjust to him. Pain throbbed with every pant and Prompto realized just how long it had been since they had had sex, but it'd be totally worth it in the end.

"Ignis, move," Prompto panted after another minute. Nodding, pressing a kiss to the corner of the blonde's lips, Ignis pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside and then thrust back in.

Pleasure mixed with pain shot throughout his body, but Prompto didn't care. All he cared about was the he and Ignis were finally together, becoming one once again, and that he couldn't wait until they'd be able to do this again.

It didn't take long at all for that oh, so familiar heat to begin pooling in Prompto's belly and start to rise like a tidal wave threatening to drown him. With every thrust, Ignis was pulled deeper and deeper into Prompto's body. A jolt of unexpected pleasure began to hit Prompto with every thrust, his vision blinding with white light, and he knew that Ignis had found his prostate. One of Ignis' hands traveled to his front and wrapped around his leaking, aching cock, pumping it erratically.

Ignis' thrusts were starting to get harder and they were losing their pace and rhythm, signaling that he was coming undone as well. That tidal wave of heat surged higher and higher inside of him and Prompto knew that he was finished. He came all over Ignis' hand, his stomach, and even part of the tree trunk with a moan that would have put any porn star to shame. Not even a moment later, Ignis crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss as he came buried deep inside of Prompto's body, the blonde riding out the last vestiges of his orgasm. His body was stiff and tense as he came and his moan was low and guttural and it caused more shivers to travel down Prompto's spine.

Panting, sweaty, and sticky, Prompto would have collapsed against the tree had Ignis' arms not been wrapped around his torso, preventing him from crashing into the bark. He smiled and nudged Ignis chin with his nose; a kiss was his reward. A whine escaped him when Ignis pulled out and Prompto immediately missed him despite the fact that he was only a few inches away.

"That…was…amazing," Prompto panted. "One of…the best…"

"Indeed, it was," Ignis agreed and placed a kiss to the blonde's sweaty forehead. "Even without the aid of lubricant. How are you feeling?"

"As high as a kite," Prompto replied, grinning. Ignis smiled at him and kissed him. It was a short kiss and all too soon, they were pulling away.

"We should get cleaned up and then be on our way," Ignis said and Prompto nodded.

While it may not have lasted as long as he would have liked, their moment in the woods was exactly what he and Ignis both needed. Now, he just wondered how long it'd be until they had another one.


End file.
